


Only-Wan

by accidentalpasserby



Series: Snippets no one asked for [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Eurovision Song Contest 2016, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, The AU no one asked for, This is trash, Why Did I Write This?, actually it's 2016, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentalpasserby/pseuds/accidentalpasserby
Summary: a domestic drabble which is actually a huge set-up for the only joke that is actually present.Eurovision 2016 reference because i still haven't gotten over it





	Only-Wan

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for typos  
> Enjoy:)

Watching TV with Anakin was a thrill that wasn't enjoyed by many. Not only he had a habit of arguing with whatever was said that he didn't like, but he also was really expressive about it, not to mention throwing stuff at the screen, as it would do any actual damage apart from the risk to knock the TV off. 

Unfortunately, a part of Anakin's boyfriend's duty was to watch something together every once in a while, which meant constant eye-rolling, choking with laughter(or wanting to choke some annoying joke sitting beside on the couch, that depended on the occasion) but mostly just trying to hear through his partner's grumbling and figuring out what's going on. Needless to say, that appropriate and inappropriate loud comments every two seconds didn't make the task easier. Even the cuddles didn't make up for this ordeal.

So Obi-Wan tried his best to dodge this specific way of entertainment for the sake of not trying his patience unnecessarily. He had more than enough of Anakin's replicas in the classroom to exercise in supressing the urge to kill. 

Today the odd's weren't in his favour.

\- No, Anakin, i don't have time to watch stupid tv shows with you. - Obi-Wan mumbled angrily, pulling on his "strict teacher" face. Not that it had the desired effect though. Maybe, his bizarre sweater was to blame, or his disheveled hair or the fact that he was unable to keep himself from making a face at a particulary awkward passage in a student's assignment. Nonetheless, whatever it was that made Anakin think that Obi-Wan will yield, he solemly sweared to himself to finish checking the stack of essays he had been putting off for so long.

\- Oh, come on! You can afford to look at some freaks once a year. - Anakin exclaimed poutingly. As much as it was adorable, it was a low blow. He just knew it could miraculously find some time in the future for Obi-Wan to postpone whatever he was up to.

\- And i will survive this year without a bunch of distasteful pop-songs, thank you very much. Besides, i - Anakin! - Obi-Wan was dragged out of the pile of papers he managed to bury himself in and a moment later he found himself sitting on the couch with his boyfriend by his side, grinning from ear to ear. With a sigh, he said, - Alright. Promise to behave yourself, will you?

Needless to say, Anakin didn't.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- You're my Only-Wan, you're my Obi-Wan... - sang the young man off-key beaming at his partner. Anakin's singing, unbearable was aggravated by replaced lyrics. Said singer was seemingly proud of his improvisation.  
Obi-Wan in question was weighting the pros and cons of a murder and a suicide. Anakin was moving around in miserable attempts to repeat the dance moves, golden curls bouncing with his energetic moves and longs limbs threatening to knock something off.

\- Will you stop? I'm getting nauseous.

Anakin hopped on the couch, making it squeak, immediately leaning on Obi-Wan's shoulder as he did so.

\- Am i too sweet for you to stomach? - he said, a flirtatious smirk playing on his lips. Sulking Obi-Wan was the cutest. Or not far behind the shy one. Anyway too adorable not to admire.

\- Too annoying to tolerate more like. 

\- Unforgettable, so unbelivable... - Anakin continued in a hushed voice, - Your the Only-Wan...

He wasn't allowed to finish, as Obi-Wan hit him with a pillow.

\- You'd better run.


End file.
